Memory
by Sora no Hairo Yuki
Summary: [AU] Late bloomer Hyuuga Neji is starting out his first year of high school with his cute next door neighbor and this amazing girl from a martial arts tournament on his mind. It doesn't help when a childhood friend lights a fire under his butt. [NejiTen]
1. Nice to Meet You

Memory

A/N: Not completely dead...yet. Gomenasai minna-san.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, dumbass.

* * *

I remember seeing her for the first time. I was at a martial arts tournament, competing in fighting, and kata to please my sensei. Between my two events, a gleam caught my eye. It was the glare from a newly polished bo. I watched out of the corner of my eye, not wanting to appear too interested, a teenage girl around my age who appeared to be quite confident taking the floor. She bowed peacefully with grace as all eyes seemed to be on her. She slowly rose from her bow and sharply opened her eyes to reveal a look that could easily stun. She started out the form strong and sharp, she would definitely have bruises the next day. Her yells were loud, from the soul and so spirited it gave me the chills. By now, I fully gave her and her performance my attention. She could jump so high that she could surely fly above my head. Her final move was a simple slash across her invisible opponent's body, but she put so much power into it that when the bo came back to her side, she had snapped it in half as if it were made of foam. She bowed again and backed out of the ring to catch her breath from the adrenaline. 

"Yatta! You kick ass Tenten!" I heard kids from her school cheer. I looked at the brown haired girl who had her tresses tied up in two buns, who was panting and gave a weak smile to her friends. She was cute, I thought. Of course, no one would hear me say that, ever.

That was the summer before my first year of high school in Osaka. I returned home to Tokyo two days after the tournament with two first place trophies and the memory of that girl who snapped her bo in two.

* * *

While turning the key to my apartment door, I noticed some boxes outside the room next to mine. I never had a neighbor before and wondered if anyone was moving in. I saw a head poke out of the doorway and a cute face I didn't recognize. It was a girl around my age with long brown hair tied in two braids. Something about her seemed familiar, maybe she was an old classmate. 

"Are you my neighbor?" She questioned as she looked up at me while lifting up a box with a smile.

"Hyuuga Neji," I began and bowed slightly.

"Ah, Hanamatsu Tenten," she introduced and bowed her head.

Tenten, the name rang a bell, but I still couldn't recall it. She was definitely cute and had a nice smile. Again, I'd never let what I was thinking show.

"Nice to meet you Hanamatsu-san," I replied. I turned the key and went into my apartment without any further conversation. I wasn't one for talking too much. I took off my shoes and changed clothes for dinner with my uncle and cousins.

My uncle Hiashi owned the complex I was residing in. Although we didn't get along at first, we eventually grew to sort of like each other. He even helped me with my fighting every now and then. Living with him were his two daughters, Hinata and Hanabi who would one day take over the complex. Hinata was quiet, shy and always bothered me in a bit. There was just something I didn't like about her at the time. Then there was Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. She was more energetic, talkative and annoying. Still, I liked her more than I did Hinata.

I exited my room and looked to my left to see all the boxes outside of my new neighbor's were gone, most likely inside and unpacked. I moved down the stairs to see Hanabi waiting outside.

"Ah, Neji nii-san, dinner's ready," she informed. I simply nodded and followed her into the house. I slipped off my shoes and went into the dining area where I saw the brown haired girl sitting down across from my spot at the table.

"Neji, meet your new neighbor, Tenten-chan. This is my nephew, Neji," Hiashi introduced.

"Hai, we met earlier," she smiled in my direction as I sat down.

Hinata brought out our meal and joined us.

"Itadakimasu!" Hanabi cheered and picked up her chopsticks.

"Tenten-chan will be going to your high school starting tomorrow," Hiashi mentioned after a bite of his fried fish.

"Soo ka," was all I said. It's not that I didn't care, but it wasn't that interesting.

"She was scouted for the swim team. Apparently she set a record back in junior high at her school Osaka," he boasted for the girl.

I looked over at Hanamatsu, who was staring down at her meal blushing.

"Interesting," I spoke before trying the fish.

"More than interesting nii-san, she swam the 100 meter freestyle in 54.96 seconds," Hanabi butted in, her mouth full of rice. I didn't know whether the time was good or bad, seeing as I knew nothing about competitive swimming, but I assumed it was a feat with setting a record in all.

"Really?" I responded. All I really wanted to do was finish my meal quickly, take a shower and go to bed in a short amount of time. However, this discussion was dragging me down as I tried to keep it short as possible with my one word answers.

"Yup, they say she's gonna go to the Olympics!" My younger cousin raved. The Olympics, that actually sparked my attention. I thought about the Olympics for martial arts, but they don't accept traditional styles.

"I'm finished," Tenten announced as she got to leave with her dishes. "You want me to just put them in the sink?" She asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine. Are you sure you're full? You hardly ate," Hiashi commented.

"I'm fine really. Arigato, dinner was delicious," she bowed politely.

"You're welcome. Feel free to eat with us again, I'm sure Hinata doesn't mind cooking an extra portion," my uncle offered and Hinata smiled at her assuredly.

"Hai, I will," she accepted and exited the house. I had the feeling my family scared her off with their showing her off like one of their own.

"Now, there's a good girl for you Neji, strong and successful," Hiashi suggested.

I nearly spat out my rice. My uncle trying to play matchmaker? There's something you don't see everyday. She must've really made an impression on him.

"I'm finished as well," I stated as I gulped down the last of my water. I got up and put my dishes in the sink nest to Tenten's. I thanked them for the dinner and quickly got out of there before they tried to corner me into expressing my opinion of the brown haired girl.

I glided up the stairs and was about to go into my room before I decided I needed to work out a bit. I turned around and went up several more flights of stairs before I reached the rooftop. I immediately noticed I wasn't alone. I saw a figure against the sunset, a girl. She was practicing martial arts with a bo. I thought of the girl at the tournament when I saw this person jump high into the air. She landed gracefully and ended the kata. She seemed exhausted, like she'd been practicing for a while. Still, she bowed, starting the form over again. I continued to watch, my presence unnoticed, impressed by what I saw. I watched her jump high into the air again, almost getting swallowed up by the sky, but her landing was off this time. She collapsed to the ground and I waited a few moments to see if she'd get up. However, she remained unmoving and I rushed over to check on her. It was Tenten.

"Hanamatsu-san, are you alright?" I asked as I approached her. I got no response from her collapsed body though.

"Hey, Hanamatsu-san." I rolled her over onto her back and saw her chest rise and fall. She was out cold from overstraining her body. Not knowing anything better to do, I scooped her up into my arms and heard the bo smack on the ground as it slipped out of her hand. She was very light for her build I noticed as I made my way down the stairs. Such a pretty face and good figure too. I was surprised she had such long hair for someone who swims while her chocolate brown braids bounced against her chest with each step I took.

I made it down to my uncle's house and let myself in. Hinata was doing the dishes with Hanabi's help when Hiashi was reading an article in the newspaper. Hiashi looked up from his paper and seemed surprised to see me standing there with Tenten limp in my arms.

"What's wrong Neji?" He asked, getting Hanabi and Hinata's attention from the kitchen.

"I found her passed out on the roof top," I stated as the body began to feel heavy in my arms.

"Here, set her on the bed. What was she doing up there?" My uncle asked while I settled her on the bed.

"Working out with a bo," I answered, wondering if we should do anything for her.

"Ah, hai. She's practiced martial arts back home she told me. Maybe you two could spar together," he suggested as Hinata came out with a cold cloth and pressed it on Tenten's forehead.

"Maybe," I mumbled. I had this thing about sparring girls. They always complained if you messed up their hair or hit them in the chest.

"Hinata, make some hard boiled eggs," Hiashi ordered then went into the kitchen to check on something.

I stood there by the bed, unsure of what to do. I wanted to go back to my room to get ready for bed, but part of me was slightly worried about the brunette. Hinata asked me to change the cloth and I did as she requested. As I placed a new cold cloth on Tenten's forehead, I saw her eyes twitch then slowly flutter open.

"Ano, where am I?" She asked, slightly groggy.

"My uncle's place, you collapsed on the roof top," I answered, backing away from the bed a few steps.

"Soo ka," she responded with a sigh.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard if you don't have the energy," I advised.

"Ne, I'm fine," she pouted.

"You should eat more if you're going to train like that."

"I can eat as much as I like."

"Food gives you energy," I stated.

"I know," she snapped then sighed again. "I just wanted to drop some weight so maybe there would be less weight to propel while swimming."

"There's better ways to do that." God, women and their obsession with their weight.

There was a silence between us when Hiashi stepped into the room.

"Ah, you're awake Tenten-chan. Good thing Neji carried you down here or you might've caught a cold," he greeted.

The girl blushed and flipped over on her side so she wasn't facing us.

"You didn't have to do that," she spoke with an attitude, so not cute.

"What'd you want me to do? Leave you out there until you woke up? God knows how long that would've been," I retorted.

She just gave a "hmph" and continued to pout.

"I'll go get you some hardboiled eggs to boost your protein back up," Hiashi dismissed himself into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving then," I announced as I turned towards the door.

"Matte," Tenten ordered quietly. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Nani?" I questioned.

"Arigato," she thanked, still not looking at me.

I nodded my head and left the house. At least she thanked me in the end, I thought as I made my way up the stairs and to my room. When I approached the door, I saw someone waiting outside. I saw the messy brown hair and thought, oh god, not him.

"Neji my man! How's it going?" Inuzuka Kiba my loud, obnoxious, womanizing child frie- er, acquaintance greeted with a big wolf-like grin.

"Go away," I ordered sternly, not wanting to deal with him before the first day of school.

"Oh come on man! You know you missed me!" He persisted as he watched me unlock my door.

"No," I answered flatly and opened the door. I went inside, about to close the door behind me.

"Aren't you gonna let me in? Please?" He begged.

"No," I rejected again.

"Fine, be that way," he moped and turned to walk away when he read the name plate on the room next to mine.

"Ooo, Hanamatsu Tenten, a girl. What's she like?" He questioned while stopping me from closing the door.

"She's nothing special," I answered, hoping he would settle and go home.

"Come on, is she cute? Is she? Is she?" He persevered, risking me getting angry for a chance to see a woman.

"No, she's not cute, hot, pretty, sexy or anything else you would use to describe an attractive woman. Now leave me alone," I lied, wishing he would lose interest and let me be.

"Gee, thanks," I heard a feminine voice sneer.

We both turned to see Tenten walking towards her room while glaring at me. Oh shit was the only thing I could think at the time.

"Hanamatsu-san, I-" I started, only to be cut off.

"Why are you talking to me? Wouldn't it be embarrassing to be associated with such an unattractive woman right in front of your friend?" She jeered, refusing to look at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I knew Neji was blind the moment I saw those weird eyes!" Kiba exclaimed, following after her.

She acted like she didn't hear Kiba's comment and entered her room and slamming the door after her.

"Dude, are you on crack? She's to die for! You have no taste at all man!" He pestered while jabbing me in the stomach with his elbow.

"Shut up," I snapped, giving him the death glare. I could've killed the kid right then and there when Tenten's door flung open. We watched as she marched out.

"Hey, I'm Kiba. Where are you going? I'll walk you there, it's not safe for a woman to be out after dark alone," Kiba offered as he went along side her.

"The corner store," she answered.

"Ah, what do you need?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulder.

That was it. Out of all the annoying things this guy did, that bothered me the most. I took Tenten's wrist and pulled her out of Kiba's hold.

"Hey, what are you-" She began.

"I know this area better than he does," I fibbed, and lead her downstairs.

"Let go of me!" She commanded as she shook her arm.

I finally released my grasp on her once we went around the corner so I knew we were out of Kiba's sight. I let out a sigh as I slowed down the pace.

"Gomen," I apologized, not looking at her and feeling awkward.

"For what?" She asked with bitterness.

"I just said that to get him to leave," I admitted.

"You're weird," she said bluntly, but the bitterness gone.

"Hn," I grunted to the strange response. She's the weird one.

We came to the corner store and I held the door open as she strolled in. She picked up some soap, toothpaste and other basic necessities. I saw something that I thought she should have and purchased it while she was still browsing. I waited for her to finish, which took a while considering women are so picky.

"Let's go," she spoke as she appeared next to me with a bag.

We exited the store and I handed her a can.

"Nani?" She inquired, staring at the can.

"It's an energy drink. If you're not gonna eat, at least drink one of these before you train so you won't pass out again," I recommended.

She slightly smiled and took the can. "You really are weird."

"I'm weird? A normal person would say thank you and not comment on the other person's oddities."

She giggled, not taking the hint.

"To think you're the same impressive girl from dinner and the roof top, jeez," I grumbled.

"Impressive?" She repeated as if she's never heard the word before.

"Yeah, setting a record, the Olympics and your martial arts skills, I'd say that's impressive," I admitted as we approached the apartment building.

"Usually people just say that it's cool and that I should just keep it up," she spoke softly when we walked up the stairway.

"No one has ever described me as impressive before." We stopped in front of her door. She turned around and looked at me with a smile.

"Arigato Neji-kun," she thanked while looking me in the eye. God she looked so cute with that smile and her braids blowing in the wind.

"Good night," she said with a giggle and went into the her room.

I turned around after a few moments and entered my own room to see the lights were. I slipped my shoes off and saw Kiba in my room at the table while flipping through the channels. Damn, I forgot to lock the door.

"Hey, you're home," he noticed as if it were normal to just let themselves into other people's home while they weren't home.

"Go home Kiba," I sighed, feeling too tired to argue.

"I just wanted to know how things went with Tenten-chan after what you said," he defended.

"Fine," I answered as I dug through my drawers for some sleep wear.

Kiba chuckled lightly.

"What is it?" I asked, getting irritated that he wouldn't leave.

"I was just beginning to think you were asexual, but you proved me wrong," he laughed.

"Just leave," I ordered. This guy got on my nerves to the point were I thought I'd go out and buy a gun the next day to keep at home with me.

"Fine, fine, just keep on to her. I have the feeling she'll be high in demand starting tomorrow at school," he warned before he left. I heard him shut the door and I flopped on my bed, burying my face in a pillow.

Tomorrow would be the first day of school. I wouldn't mind being in the same class as Tenten, but Kiba could definitely stay out of it.

* * *

A/N: Well, I've been dead for a long time now. I haven't been in the writing mood for some time now, but summer has proven to be boring so I'm stuck writing. I have no one to blame but myself, and finals. For my Girl's Cabin fans, the NaruHina lemon is on it's way. Wait maybe a few more days and it will be up. Sora.  



	2. Fate Hates Me

Memory

* * *

Oh how I hated waking up. It was such a painful experience each and every morning. To make it even worse, I rose from the covers of my bed knowing it was my first day of high school. I placed my feet onto the chilly glazed wooden floor of my apartment. I really needed to get a rug. Walking over to my closet, I stubbed my toes on my damn table, still a bit groggy. I cursed and fumbled over to my closet and yanked my uniform off its hanger. 

After falling on my butt because I tripped while trying to get my pant legs on and having to redo the buttons on my shirt because I put the wrong buttons in the wrong holes, I was ready to go downstairs to eat breakfast. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my bag as I went out the door, making sure I locked the door behind me. I went down the stairs and slid open the door to my uncle's place. I took off my shoes and put my bag aside before I went to go sit down.

As I approached the table, I was slightly shocked to see the girl from the martial arts tournament sitting across from my spot. Okay, so I was more than slightly shocked. Why in the world was she here? And why was she wearing my school's uniform? She lifted her head and smiled at me.

"Ohayo Neji-kun," she greeted. It was then when I realized it was Tenten. I didn't recognize her the day before with out the buns in her hair. It's funny how that seems to define a person.

"Ohayo," I replied after my pause of realization.

"What's the matter nii-san? You're looking at Tenten-san funny," Hanabi noticed. I hated how kids always had to speak their mind.

"It's nothing," I said while shaking my head, even though the girl I couldn't get off my mind over the course of the summer was sitting right in front of me, not to mention she was my next door neighbor.

"Ano, breakfast is ready," Hinata announced as she served our meal. My uncle came in and joined us.

"Ohayo minna-san," he welcomed a bit lazily. Like myself, Hiashi wasn't much of a morning person either.

"Ohayo," the rest of us grumbled/chirped, depending on our status on waking up. I thought I was going to fall asleep at the table. I was hardly in any mood to eat as I poked at some rice in my bowl.

"So it's back to school day," Hiashi spoke, making some small table talk.

"Hai, I'm excited," responded the girl who could snap my ulna and radius in two if the time even came for that sort of action. I couldn't get over it that it really was her and the fact that she was actually excited to go to school. Who in their right mind would be excited to go to school? And who in their right mind would waste such talent in the martial arts department to be a swimmer? Well, I suppose that's not such a horrible thing compared to school. I really hated school

"I wish Neji could say the same," Hiashi scoffed with a smile. I looked up at the mention of my name. I grunted and went back to playing with my rice. I was trying to keep myself awake by attempting to make a face in the rice by stabbing little holes in it with my chopsticks. It wasn't working out so well and only causing me to get frustrated.

Not much more was said, and not much more was eaten on my behalf. I excused myself from the table and placed my dishes on the counter by the sink. I picked up my bag by the door and slipped my shoes back on before I looked back to see Tenten taking her precious time with her meal. It's not like I was going to wait for her because I wanted to walk to school together. No, that wasn't the case at all.

When I slid the door open I saw a figure leaning up against the wall by the staircase. He was clad in the Sarutobi Academy uniform like me. What a funny style of hair he had, like somebody placed a giant noodle serving bowl on his head and cut any strands that fell below the edge. What was even more prominent were his eyebrows, they took up half the guy's forehead. I wondered who he could be waiting for as he turned his attention from the sky, to me.

"You wouldn't happen to know Tenten, Hanamatsu Tenten?" He questioned, looking rather eager.

I gave him a funny look, him being so bold in all. "Hai, she's in there," I answered, looking at the house where she and the rest of my family were finishing up breakfast.

I started to walk away towards school when I felt that my shoe had come untied. I kneeled down to fix it when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see the weird kid staring at me.

"What is it?" I asked, giving him a slight glare.

"Huh? Oh, gomen, it's just that you look like someone is all," he responded, a bit startled by my tone.

Our attention turned to see the door of my uncle's house slide open.

"Ja ne!" Tenten called out as she shut the door behind her. She looked at me and then the guy with the giant eyebrows. Her face lit up as she ran up to him and tackled him with a big hug. Was this guy her boyfriend?

"Lee!" She exclaimed with the cutest expression of sheer happiness. Maybe one day she'd be that happy to see me. Oh god, couldn't let those thoughts start. I had enough on my mind as it was.

"Tenten, how's my beautiful flower? Radiant and youthful as ever I see," the guy Tenten called "Lee" responded as he lifted her into the air, like an adult would lift a baby up under the arms and play airplane. He called her "_his_ beautiful flower," so they must've been very close.

"When are you gonna stop calling me that?" She pouted when she was set back on the ground.

"Old habits are hard to break. You'll always be Hana-chan to us," he smiled and scratched the back of his head. What did he mean by "us?"

"Don't call me that, please," she pleaded while her silly pouting expression morphed into something that looked a lot like pain. I wondered why the nickname brought such a crestfallen look on her face.

Lee gazed at her with a bit of guilt mixed in with sympathy. "Soo ka," he sighed, then glanced over to me. "Ano, who's your friend?" He asked, deriving her attention from whatever she was thinking about.

"Oh, this is Neji-kun, my neighbor," she answered then looked at me, "and this, Neji-kun, is an old friend from Osaka, Lee."

I nodded slightly in recognition. He on the other hand, looked down at Tenten and shifted his eyes in my direction. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. He looked back over to me, studied me for a bit longer then turned his head back to her and mouthed something. I was confused and a bit offended while this was going on. Tenten frowned and started walking off in the direction of the school.

"Gomen Tenten!" Lee wailed as he chased after her. I slowly kept behind them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Gomen, I promise not to bring him up again. Don't be mad at me, please? Frowning will cause you to wrinkle prematurely and destroy your youth!" He begged as he bothered her from all sides. Were they talking about me?

"Enough! That's," she paused, "That's all in the past." Now I was really curious to find out what was going on.

She continued walking at her normal pace while Lee stood back and watched her continue on without him. Once I caught up to the kid with the bushy eyebrows, he began to walk beside me.

"Poor girl, I thought she hadn't changed at all," he sighed as if I knew what he was talking about.

I just gave him a questioning look, hoping he would explain.

"She acts fine, but the accident really did affect her," he responded.

"Accident?" I wondered aloud. Had she been in some kind of accident before?

"Hai, someone I really-"

"Lee! We're in the same class!" Tenten exclaimed as she ran up to us.

"You too Neji-kun, class 1-A," she chirped with a cute, excited smile.

I was disappointed that Lee's story was cut short, but finding out that Tenten was in my class was rather good news to hear. I didn't mind that this Lee guy was in our class too. I hoped we could talk more so I could find out what was the deal with the whole accident situation.

"Hey Neji my man, guess what? You and me, class 1-A!" As I dreaded, I saw Kiba prancing over our way with an excited beam. Fate hates me. Fate hates me. Fate hates me. I wanted to shoot myself. Why on earth was that idiot in my class? How the hell did that moron even get into my class? Not brag, but 1-A was the special class for smarter students.

"Hey there, Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet ya," he introduced as he shook Lee's hand up and down like a rogue elevator. Poor Lee was confused by the foreign gesture, but went along with it.

"And of course it's always a pleasure to see the lovely Tenten-chan," he greeted with a wolfy grin as he bent down to kiss her hand. I had to restrain my right eye from twitching.

"Kiba, you're the last thing anybody wants to deal with in the morning," I grumbled out of irritation.

"Itai, that was cold Neji, very cold to your loyal childhood friend who has been with you through thick and thin," the brunette dramatized as he clutched his heart and threw his head back in pretend agony.

I continued walking to my classroom, choosing to ignore the nuisance and get on with the day. As I approached the classroom, there were many other kids in the hall waiting for the bell to ring. Some faces looked familiar, others didn't.

"Geez Neji-kun, you sure do disappear quickly."

I looked to my left to see Tenten standing next to me with Lee talking to Kiba next to her. I glanced over at Kiba and let out a small groan. Tenten giggled and walked to the classroom door.

"C'mon, let's take a look," she suggested with a smile. She reached for the door handle, but someone from the inside slid the door open quicker. In the door way stood a guy almost as tall as me staring down at Tenten and her staring back in an odd way. He had black hair that resembled the rear end of a duck. The two brushed passed each other without a word.

"Someone you know?" I questioned as I followed her into the classroom. She turned to me with a weird expression glued to her face. The expression disappeared with a sigh.

"You just won't go away today, will you?" She said with a frown. She was looking up into space, but I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or not, weird girl.

She noticed the funny look that might have been on my face and blushed.

"Sorry, I was talking to someone else," she defended as she batted her hand in front of her face.

I looked around to see anyone she could've been talking to, but no one was near us. She was so weird.

* * *

Classes went by and our teachers had us sitting in alphabetical order. I was hoping to sit behind Tenten, but a girl by the name of Haruno Sakura came between us. I often found myself distracted by her hair that was an unnatural pink shade, but some how it didn't seem strange at all, just different. Unfortunately, nobody sat between me and Kiba. The annoying twit would kick the back of my seat, poke me and always try to talk to me while the teacher was talking. Once again, fate hates me. Fate hates me. Fate hates me. 

The bell for lunch rang and I was excited to stretch my legs. As I got up, I noticed Tenten head towards the cafeteria with a group of girls, most likely on the swim team like herself. My attention was turned behind me when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I looked to see Kiba giving me this sheepish smile.

"What?" I asked, knowing something was up.

"I forgot to bring money today. Could you-"

"No!"

So somehow I ended up buying the guy his lunch. I stood there in line waiting to pay for two meals while tapping my foot in an irritated manner.

"Why am I doing this again?" I questioned with a groan.

"Because you love me," the idiot responded.

I turned and gave him the death stare. I paid for our lunches and found a free table to sit down at.

"Thanks man, you're a savior!"

"Yeah, just shut up and eat your food," I responded like a grumpy mother.

"So what brings you here?" I heard a familiar voice asked. I looked over to see Tenten talking to that guy who she ran into earlier. If I remembered correctly, his name was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Just wanted to see the city where people spend money on clothes and not on food," he answered with a dry sense of humor.

"Seriously, why'd you choose this school?" She asked with a giggle. I continued to eavesdrop as they took seats at the table behind me.

"I was scouted for the swim team like you," he replied.

"Are you sure you're not stalking me? You got an offer from Oto High, did you not?"

He let out a laugh through his nose. "Well I kind of do have to stalk you."

"What do you mean by that?" She inquired. What a weird conversation.

"He told me to look after you."

There it goes with the mystery person again; at least that's who I thought they were talking about.

"W-What? How?"

"He said you need someone to look out for you and that if he couldn't, well he made me promise I would if he couldn't. I might not have liked him as much as I should've, but I guess this is how I plan to make it up to him. Until I trust that someone else can keep an eye on you, you're stuck with the plan," he laid out blatantly with no emotion in his voice. Was this what Kiba meant when he said I better keep on to her? I was starting to get a bad feeling about that guy.

"Jerk! He still doesn't trust me!" She pouted.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you Hana-chan, he doesn't trust other people. You need to watch yourself too sometimes and stay away from dumbasses like Inuzuka."

I mentally laughed at the comment.

"What are you smirking at?" Kiba asked from across the table.

"It's nothing," I fibbed as I hoped Tenten would take Uchiha's advice.

"Kiba-kun is just friendly," she retorted. No, he's not friendly, he's a conniving bastard.

"A little too friendly if I do say so myself," he commented.

"Whatever."

"So who was that guy you walked in with this morning?" He asked. I leaned back a little further in my chair, wanting to hear what she would say better.

"Oh, Neji-kun is just my neighbor, he's weird," she answered. Great, I'm just her neighbor, her weird neighbor at that. I almost laughed to myself.

"Just a neighbor? Will I be just a neighbor?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm moving into your apartment complex. I'll be your other neighbor."

Bad feeling affirmed. Fate hates me.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't lie unless I'm being sarcastic."

Fate hates me.

"I'll walk you home after swim practice."

Fate hates me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have the whole plot jumbled up in my mind and I'm kind of just mapping it out as I go. The whole Sasuke thing: totally unplanned. Please don't kill me. Peace. Sora.  



	3. More Neighbors, More Fun

Memory

* * *

I thought I was part of a harem walking to school the next morning. It was me, Uchiha Sasuke, Kiba, Lee all escorting (if you could call it that) Tenten to school. Sasuke and I kept pretty quiet most of the way, both glaring at Kiba with his arm slung around Tenten's shoulders, babbling about showing her around the city. Sasuke couldn't stand it after five minutes and pulled her away from the idiot by the waist. Kiba just shrugged it off as my left eye twitched. Lee pranced around us, going on about how Tokyo is full of youth. 

"This city is filled with the wonder of youth! I can't help but miss Osaka though. We should make a visit back there next time the swim team gets a day off!" The bubbly guy with the bowl cut suggested enthusiastically.

Tenten sighed, but gave a slight smile. "Lee, we've only been here for three days."

"Don't you miss home though?" He inquired innocently.

"No!" She snapped. She stepped out of Sasuke's hold and sped up ahead of us.

"There's too many memories back there Lee," Sasuke spoke without a blink.

"She can't avoid them forever though," reasoned Lee with a solemn look upon his face.

"Give her time, and she'll come to her senses."

These people were so damn cryptic. What the hell were they talking about all the time? What was it that they were not letting anyone know? Lee had mentioned something about an accident, and then there was that mystery guy that always came into discussion. I kept my curiosities to myself. However Kiba has always been a bit more vocal than me.

"Huh? What'cha guys talking about?" Kiba prodded, popping his head between them.

"Nothing of your concern," Sasuke retorted, trying to ignore him.

"Please?" Kiba begged, sticking out his lower lip.

"Why won't you tell them?" Lee asked.

"It's not my business to tell," Sasuke answered simply.

"Actually, it is," bushy brows stated.

"I don't think Hana-chan wants any sympathy, nor do I." With that, Sasuke quickened his pace and caught up with Tenten.

"But I wanna know!" Kiba whimpered loudly. I actually agreed with him on this.

* * *

After school Kiba followed me home, while Sasuke and Tenten were at swim practice. 

"Go home Kiba," I ordered sternly, desperately wishing he would go away. It's bad enough that I had to spend day at school with him.

"No, we have to do something once we get to your apartment," he refused to obey.

"We?" I questioned, cocking my eyebrow. Why did he always have to involve me in his schemes?

"Hai, we are going to find out what Sasuke and Lee were talking about this morning," he replied as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"What? How?" I frowned while turning the key in the lock and going inside.

"We sneak into Tenten-chan's apartment through your room," he answered shamelessly as he stepped through the doorway.

"What the hell? No, get out!" I exclaimed as I tried to shove him out of the door.

"Oh come on, I know you want to know too!" He got me on that one. I let him in and he brushed the wrinkles out of his uniform.

"So just how do you plan on getting into her room?" I asked. He walked to the sliding glass door that lead to my balcony and opened it up. He went out and hopped over the barrier and onto the roof. I followed suit and we climbed over Tenten's balcony and checked to see if her sliding glass door was unlocked. Nobody really locked their balcony doors since it was unlikely somebody would climb onto the roof and break into their apartment. However, from then on, I would lock my sliding glass door. Kiba slid the door open and we walked in, confident that nobody was home.

"So what now?" I inquired looking around the impeccably neat room. There was a panda pillow on her bed. Pictures and articles of famous Olympic swimmers covered a section of her wall. I noticed her bo leaning the corner along with some other weapons including nunchaka and kamas. In another corner in a cardboard box, there was an army of trophies, some almost reaching my chest. I took a look, most were from martial arts, but many medals and ribbons for swimming sat at the bottom. I turned my head to the left and saw a medal sitting on her dresser next to a picture frame.

"Kiba, look at this," I said, staring at the picture. He came over on my right and peeked at the photo, then jerked his head back once he got a better look.

"He looks like," he started as he studied the two people in the photo, one of which was a younger looking Tenten.

"Uchiha," I finished for him, frowning in concentration at the picture.

"Actually, I was gonna say you, but you're right, he does look like Sasuke," Kiba observed. I personally didn't think we looked anything alike, maybe the long dark hair, but that was it. He had black obsidian eyes like Sasuke and long charcoal hair let loose from any ties. He and Tenten were standing close with their arms touching. He was looking down at her with an expression of somewhat playful cockiness and she was looking up at him with both annoyance and fondness. It looked like they were at a swim meet, considering there was a pool in the background and their hair was wet. Tenten's hair down from her buns and braids, making her look almost unrecognizable. Both had gold medals hung around their necks, which I noticed was the one sitting by the frame. I handed the picture to Kiba and picked up the medal to examine it. It read:

1st Place

Women's 100-meter Freestyle

Regional

"Who do you think it is? Her boyfriend?" Kiba wondered aloud.

I thought about how Lee had once mentioned an accident. Maybe she and this guy were close? Maybe they got into accident and it was his fault? Maybe she came to Tokyo to escape him? Sasuke had said something about watching over her. Maybe he and this guy were related? Cousins? Brothers? And he asked for Sasuke to look out for her since he couldn't? All these "maybes" were beginning to make my head hurt.

"I think we've seen enough. I'm leaving," I announced as I walked back to her balcony, onto the roof and back into my room. I heard Kiba come in after me quietly.

"Hey Neji?"

"Yes Kiba."

"They looked like they were in love."

"How would I know?" I knew, however, they as young as they may have looked, that they definitely did love each other. I got up and went over to my dresser and pulled open the drawer on the top right. Resting beneath some old shirts was a photo of my parents when they were still alive. They couldn't have been much older than I was in the photo. My dad had his arm around my mother's neck, pulling her close and giving her a noogie while laughing. My mother appeared to be yelling at him, but there was something in her eyes that seemed to give off a notion that she didn't mind, much like Tenten's expression in the picture with that guy.

"I guess I'll be leaving now," Kiba announced.

I listened to my front door creak open then click shut. I sighed and sat myself on my bed, still holding the picture as I rested my elbows on my knees. I began to piece the puzzle together in my mind. Lee had mentioned an accident and Sasuke had made a promise to the guy in the photo. Tenten and the picture guy were dating and Sasuke was his brother. Somehow, she and the guy in the photo got into an accident and it was blamed on him. She felt guilty for all fingers being pointed at him and came to Tokyo to escape the drama. Sasuke followed her under his brother's wishes. That was the story I had in my mind. It made sense to me.

I put the photo of my parents away and decided to go on the roof to work out for a bit. I changed into some more comfortable clothes than my uniform, and then made my way to the roof top. There was a light breeze and the sun was making its way down. I took in a deep breath before I chose to warm up with a dynamic tension kata.

Without even looking, I felt a pair of eyes on my from behind as I pushed my imaginary opponent off of me with shaking arms. I ended the kata and turned to see Tenten. Her hair was wet and braided into the pigtails I was used to. She wore gi pants and a grey shirt, no weapons on her.

"Your uncle said you'd be up here," she stated, looking a bit out of place.

I just stared at her, knowing she had more to say. I waited for her to speak as she traced an imaginary arc shape with her toe on the ground and gulped.

"You need a sparring partner?" She asked in an unsure tone.

I didn't like sparring girls, but if this really was the girl from the Osaka tournament, then I was willing to give it a go.

"Gear up," I advised, accepting the offer.

"Gear is for pansies," she spoke with a sense of challenge in her voice.

I smirked in response and took my stance. She stepped closer and did the same.

"Ready?" She checked with a flash in her eyes.

"Hai, hajime!" I announced. We began circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. There was no way I'd go first, I wanted to see what she would do first. Getting fed up after about ten seconds, she went in for a blow to my upper body. Before I realized that it was a feigned move, I had grabbed her wrist and countered with a side kick to the rib area. However, the kick didn't land and Tenten used her strength to pull me down from my unbalanced position with the arm I was grabbing. Of course, I kept my hold and brought her down with me. I used my hands to stop myself from crushing her beneath me. She fell on her rear end with her hands propping herself up behind her. Our faces were so close our noses were touching and I could see the flecks of gold in her eyes. Her eyes never left mine and I think my heart might have stopped beating just for a moment.

"Gomen," I apologized and pushed myself up off the ground.

"I-It's no biggie," she replied with a bit of a stammer. It was actually kind of cute mixed in with the expression on her face. She looked shocked in a glazed manner with a blush dusted across the bridge of her nose. There I go again with the whole calling her "cute" thing again. I really need to stop that.

I helped her up and was about ask if she wanted to go another round, but our attention was averted by someone else walking into the scene.

"Hana-chan," Sasuke called.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Tenten reminded bitterly with a frown.

He seemed to almost ignore what she said and motioned for her to come to him as if I wasn't there at all. She let out a sigh and walked over to him. They were talking in low voices and standing painfully close together. I felt strange standing there waiting for them to be finished. It's funny how they were the new ones here and I was the odd one out. Tenten finally looked back at me.

"I'll see you at dinner Neji-kun! Good sparring with you!"

And with that, she left.

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty normally with the curiosity of the picture heavy on my mind. Tenten and I had an occasional spar after her swim practice with Sasuke "supervising." Sasuke also joined in on our breakfast and dinners. Hiashi seemed to like him, other than the fact that the Uchiha insisted on taste testing Tenten's food to make sure it was safe to eat. "How dare he suspect my daughter would try to strike illness upon one of our tenants," were his exact words. 

Sunday was approaching quickly in the late evening of Saturday when there was a knock at my door. It was probably Kiba wanting to party, or just bug the hell out of me as usual. I got up off my bed, turned off the TV and opened the door to a surprise.

"Hello neighbor!" It was a college aged blonde with green eyes wearing an incredibly revealing lavender dress. She was obviously drunk off her ass and already seemed louder than Kiba.

"Hello?" I responded awkwardly.

"Well just don't stand there dipshit! Move and let us in!" A fiery redhead appeared from behind the blonde and brazenly shoved her way past me and into the house. She had a bottle of some kind of booze in her hand that she set down on the table in front of my TV.

"Party at the kid's house!" The blonde shouted and rushed in after her friend.

"Wait! What the hell? Who are you?" I asked, taking a moment to realize they were no longer outside and already settled into my apartment.

"I'm Temari!" The blonde announced then took a swig from the bottle.

"Tayuya, we just moved in on the third floor," the redhead waved and propped her feet up on my table.

"You can't just barge into people's places and make yourselves at home," I stated as strictly as I could muster through the shock.

"Chill, we're just having a little fun and getting to know everyone at the complex dumbass," Tayuya replied showing no heed to my comment.

"Yeah, don't ruin the fun...uh...um...what's your name?" Temari questioned dumbly. At the moment, I would've gladly welcomed Kiba over if it meant those two would be gone.

"OUT!" I yelled, even taking the courtesy of opening the door wide.

"Neji-kun, what's all the commotion?"

I turned to see Tenten looking in on the racket. It must've looked strange to her seeing two older women in my room with a bottle of booze. Fate hates me.

"Neji? That's a cute name!" Temari cooed making me roll my eyes.

"Are you Neji's girlfriend or do you live in the complex too?" Tayuya asked Tenten.

"Ano, I live next door," Tenten responded stiffly with a blush.

"Neji, you are one lucky man living next door to this cutie," Temari sighed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders like we were old buddies. It took a lot of will power to keep me from screaming. Just as my left eye started twitching, someone else stepped into the scene.

"Something going on that I wasn't invited to?" It was Sasuke, standing there behind Tenten looking completely un-amused. He sent a glare towards me with Temari all over me.

"Another resident?" Tayuya pondered aloud.

"I'm her neighbor, Sasuke," he stated and introduced himself while placing a large hand on top of Tenten's head.

Temari removed her arm, replaced me with Tenten and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling them both into my home making it very crowded.

"Screw Neji here being blessed, you're the lucky one my dear living with these two hunks on either side of you," Temari giggled as she kneeled down at the table and dragging Tenten down with her. Sasuke and I glanced at each other at the mention of being classified as a "hunk" and shivered.

"I'll drink to that!" Tayuya cheered and quaffed the rest of the booze in the bottle.

"Ano, I came to ask if Neji-kun wanted to go to the beach with me, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba and a friend of mine from the swim team tomorrow," Tenten said looking up at me for a reply. Before I could even think, Temari butted in.

"The beach? Can we come? Pretty please?" Temari begged, sticking out her lower lip.

"I'm not stopping you," Tenten answered, too kind to say no.

"Wai! Did you hear that Tayuya-chan? We're going to the beach tomorrow!" Temari exclaimed, then immediately passed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard ya you crazy bitch," Tayuya mumbled and passed out face flat on the table.

"To reply to your offer, yes I would like to go to the beach," I said after a few seconds of awkward silence. I actually wasn't much of a beach fan, but I couldn't stand the thought of those other guys being at the beach with her with out me.

"Good, see you there," Tenten replied with a smile. With that, she and Sasuke left my apartment. I let out a sigh and sat down on my bed with my head between my knees. There was nothing but silence until I heard some snoring start up. I groaned, remembering that Tayuya and Temari were still in my room.

"Shit."

Fate hates me.

* * *

A/N: Neji seemed a little OOC and this chapter was definitely rushed a bit. 


End file.
